Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N./Transcript
At the tree house Numbuh 1: My fellow Kids Next Door. I'm afraid I must leave on a top secret mission. I, Numbuh 1, will single-handedly infiltrate a massive adult torture facility, filled with monstrous mechanical devices designed to make children vomit uncontrollably. Numbuh 2 and 4: Eww. Numbuh 5: Ooh. Numbuh 3: Wow. Numbuh 1: And that's not all- Mrs. Uno: Nigel, dear! Come along! You don't want to be late for our trip to Hap-Happy Land! Numbuh 1: Ehh, gotta run! Numbuh 5: It's relaxing time. Numbuh 3: Yay! 2 makes snoring sounds door explodes open Numbuh 2 and 4: What? Count Spankulot: Those who do not pay their library fines shall incur the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot! Spankulot starts spanking the kids while laughing Numbuh 5: Wha? Ow ow ow ow ow! Numbuh 2: Whaaaa! Nooo! Ow! Stop! Ow ow ow ow! Numbuh 3: Eeeh! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Numbuh 4: Ow hey ow ow hey! Ow. Count Spankulot: There. All paid up. Muahahaha! Muahahahahahaha! Spankulot teleports out Numbuh 4: Alright, who forgot to turn on the spanker-spotter defense grid? Numbuh 5: Ehh? Numbuh 3: I don't know. Numbuh 2: I think Numbuh 1 usually turns on the spanky-spotty-thing. 2 starts snoring again Numbuh 4: Argh! hole bursts open in the ceiling Major Mrs. Manners: Nice explosion work Sergeant Sensible. Now, let's make these kids presentable. Sergeant Sensible: Yes, Major Mrs. Manners, sir! Numbuh 2: It's The Proper Patrol! Major Mrs. Manners: Hahah yeehaw! 2 is hit by a beam Numbuh 2: Whaaaaa! Huh? 5 and 4 gets hit as well Numbuh 5: Ow! Numbuh 4: Ow! Numbuh 3: Eeeek! 3 is hit by the beam Major Mrs. Manners: Good work! Now let's get back to base and hang those new lace curtains. Proper Patrol fly away Numbuh 2, 3, 4 and 5: Eww! all change clothes Numbuh 4: So that the crud is going on here? Where are our super-powered anti-adult air attack missiles? Numbuh 3: Ehhem. More uranium Mrs. Missile? Numbuh 4. What is going on around here?! Huh?? big drill comes up through the floor and a hand starts capturing the kids Numbuh 3: And how is Mrs. Meddow? the kids start screaming Delightful Children From Down the Lane: Good evening, Kids Next Door. Is your leader away? Too bad he'll miss your utter destru- Wha? light starts blinking DCFDTL: Curses. The curfew alert. Um, we have to leave now. Or Father will be positively furious. drill leaves out of the hole in the floor Numbuh 4: I don't believe this! Numbuh 1 leaves for two minutes and everyone and their grandma attacks us! We're the Kids Next Door! We're supposed to be ready for anything! But just look at Numbuh 2, he's asleep! 4 elbow drops on a sleeping Numbuh 2 Numbuh 2: Hey! What did you do that for? Numbuh 4: You're sleeping! You wouldn't be sleeping if Numbuh 1 was here! If Numbuh 1 was here, we'd be optimizing out defenses. Numbuh 5: Yeah, by building some kind of cannon that shoots clams or something. Numbuh 4: That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? We'll build a giant clam cannon. Numbuh 5: Eh, Numbuh 5 was joking when she said clam cannon. Numbuh 4: Building a clam cannon is no joke. So, I hereby declare myself temporary Numbuh 1's-not-here leader to make sure that we build it right. team starts walking away from Numbuh 4 Numbuh 5: Heheh, don't hold your breath. Numbuh 3: Yay! Free time! Numbuh 2: Yawn See you later! Numbuh 4: Hey! Where're you guys going? You'd build the cannon if Numbuh 1 was here! changes to Numbuh 1 at Hap-Happy Land, being poked by a lion mascot Park mascot: Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy- The tree house at night Numbuh 4: Numbuh 3? Numbuh 3! 'ey, let's get crackin' on that clam cannon. 3 beats Numbuh 4 off screen and throws him out of her room Numbuh 4: Hey! Okay, okay, I'll come back later. pans to Numbuh 2's room Numbuh 2: Oh yeah! Get'em Yippers! What the- bed covers are pulled off and clams are dumped on him Numbuh 4: Come on, Numbuh 2. Clam cannons don't build themselves, you know? 2 shoves Numbuh 4 out of his cockpit Numbuh 3: Wuaaaa! You'll be jealous when Numbuh 5 gets all the credit for helping me! changes to Numbuh 5's room Numbuh 5: Ow, man. Numbuh 5 has got to stop drinking a billion gallons of soda before bed. Numbuh 4: Hi! Want to check out your clam cannon work schedule? 5 beats up Numbuh 4 off screen Numbuh 4: Woow! Okay. words due to plunger over face Next morning at the tree house Numbuh 3: Ow, my head hurts. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 is wiped out. Numbuh 4: Finally, there you are. Okay, we wasted the whole night sleeping, we can't change that. But we can make up time if we focus on our clam cannon. Numbuh 2: Whatever, I'm gonna focus on my cereal. Wha! hammer falls out and breaks his bowl fall out of Numbuh 3's milk carton Numbuh 3: Ahh, but I want breakfast! Numbuh 4: No breakfast! As permanent temporary interim leader, I, Numbuh 4, command you to begin construction on my cannon! 2, 3 and 5 moans in unison Numbuh 2: Stupid clam cannon. Why couldn't you suggested we make clam chowder? Numbuh 5: Hm. How was I supposed to know he'd go all crazy on us? 4 elbow drops on a sleeping Numbuh 3 Numbuh 3: Owww. Numbuh 4: Come on people. We're behind schedule. Work faster! Work harder! Come on Numbuh 3, we're running out of daylight here. Numbuh 5: Hey, whatchu doing in here? Numbuh 2: Well, well, I was just, eh. Numbuh 5: Move over. Numbuh 4: We've got to put together that clam cannon. We're gonna do it right. So, we'll have to work double time and THIS IS NOT DOUBLE TIME! No more breaks. You wanna build a clam cannon, you can't take breaks. And you can't have cake. Can you build a clam cannon while eating cake on your break? Hah, it can't be done! I'd love to see those Delightful Children try to take our cake. They want cake? We'll give'em clams! Lots of clams! The fact is, you guys need a leader. A real leader. A leader like me. 4 put on Numbuh 1's sunglasses. The scene changes to on a roller coaster in Hap-Happy Land Park mascot: Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? 1 throws up off screen Working through the night Numbuh 4: Come on! We can't waste this precious moon light! Don't get a full moon every night, you know. Let's go, go, go! sun rises up over the tree house Numbuh 4: Finally, I've done it! I've accomplished what no other leader has ever dreamed of doing. The perfect defense system. The ultimate clam cannon. I hereby declare myself permanent team leader, forever! My leadership will inspire generations of Kids Next Door, and Numbuh 1 ain't so hot. Where's his clam cannon? I don't see his clam cannon. 2, 3 and 5 moan in exhaustion Numbuh 4: You can't be a leader without a clam cannon, can ya? No! Ya can't! This is a new age. A new age for the Kids Next Four! drill appears through the floor Numbuh 4: It's the Delightful Children again! Kids Next Door, battle stations! Load the clams, load the clams! DCFDTL: Hello again, Kids Next Door. Sorry we had to cut our last visit short, but this time I'm prepared to spend plenty of quality time with you. Numbuh 4: You're no match for my clam cannon, Delightful - argh! DCFDTL: A cannon? You have a cannon? four Kids Next Door are loaded into the clam cannon Numbuh 4: C-come on, gang! W-we got them on the ropes. DCFDTL: So, Kids Next Door, what do you say to a trip to Pluto? Have a delightful flight. cannon explodes, sending the DCFDTL flying far away Numbuh 1: Hello? I'm back. Wha? Wow! A clam cannon! Yeah! Home, sweet home. Great job, team. A clam cannon is exactly the type of defensive mechanism we need. Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1! Numbuh 3: Yay! Numbuh 5: Is about time. Numbuh 1: But this cannon will never fire right. The design is all wrong. We can make some modifications and if we work through the night we can have it done by morning. Numbuh 2 and 3: Yeah! Numbuh 5: Alright! Numbuh 2: Let's go! Numbuh 4: Work, work, work! Can't a guy get any rest around here? Numbuh 1: What's his problem? end transmission Category:Season 1 Transcripts